Free Birds Fanfiction 2
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: ...I wrote another one... and it is currently *looks at time* 4, no... 5, in the morning. So... good night! *is secretly hoping that I don't have a case to deal with tomorrow*


Free Birds Fanfiction

* * *

Words: 931

Warnings: Cute, fluffy yaoi that involves Reggie and Jake~

Summary: Reggie's comes to realize he's in love with Jake, and thanks to Steve, Jake finds out about it.

A/N: ...I was wrong. I wrote another one. *clears throat* Ahem... and... let it never be said that 4 in the morning isn't ever the best time to write fluffy fanfiction.

* * *

No... no, no, no... This can't be happening. Nope, not happening. This has to be a nightmare, yeah, that's it. That's what this is... a nightmare. Because... because there is no way... no way... I'm in... in love with Jake!

Oh god... I've gone insane, I just know it.

Okay... okay... deep breath Reggie, deep breath.

Maybe... maybe this is just one of the many possible side-effects that Steve had mentioned, because honestly, I'd been too busy screaming my head off to notice what he'd said.

"I'm sorry, Reggie," Steve said and I felt myself deflate, my eyes closing and my head lowered as the time machine spoke, "falling in love is not a side effect of time traveling."

"I'm doomed..." I groaned, falling back against the grass.

"I'm sure that it's not as bad as you're making it out to be, falling in love with your best friend shouldn't be-" I cut Steve off with a loud scoff.

"Are you _insane_!? First of all, he's a guy! A guy, Steve! And... and I love Jenny, not Jake..." I gulped and sat up, looking down at the grass, "And besides, I'm pretty sure that bumbling moron likes Ranger, if the way the way he idiotically shows off around him is any indicator." I huffed in slight annoyance, crossing my arms, trying to hide the bitter feeling I felt in my chest.

"You're jealous of him, no doubt." I snapped my gaze to the white-blue egg in front of me and opened my mouth to deny it but he cut in before I had the chance, "Don't try to deny it, Reggie, I can hear it in your voice."

"Whatever Steve." That was all I could say at the moment, until an uncomfortable silence took place.

"I would suggest talking to Jake about your feelings." I bolted upright, a blush on my face, and quickly shook my head.

"You really _are_ insane!" I shouted, waving my arms around incredulously and before anything else could be said, someone interrupted.

"Feelings?" I squawked in both surprise and embarrassment, jumping at least three feet in the air before whirling around and I saw Jake standing there with a look of confusion in his green eyes.

I shot a glare to the machine behind me and my eyes widened, my mouth agape when Steve spoke.

"Reggie here has something he would like to tell you, Jake." The time machine said and I could've sworn he sounded smug.

"W-what!? N-no I don't!" I flailed about, now more embarrassed than before.

"Reggie, what is Steve talking about?" Jake questioned and I gulped, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"I-I have... um... n-no idea...?" I shrugged half-heartedly, blushing darkly, and I jumped again when Steve spoke up.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Reggie!" He snapped at me and I couldn't help but glare at him. "Reggie is too deep in denial to admit he loves you." I froze completely at this, my wings fallen limp at my sides as I stared wide-eyed at the time machine.

I'm dead... I'm so completely and utterly dead.

Why'd I ever think it was a good idea to tell Steve everything?

He's going to pay... I swear it.

"Is it true, Reggie?" I snapped my head towards Jake, and gulped, looking back down at the grass.

"I... I um..." Why was I so scared? Maybe... maybe I was scared of rejection. I knew it was coming, and that it was inevitable. There was no way Jake returned my... feelings, or whatever they were. I also found no point in lying, so I just let it all hang on one single word, "Y-yes..." My voice just had to break, didn't it?

I braced myself for rejection and tensed when I heard him walking towards me. When he stopped, I thought the worst, but nothing came and there was only silence. It was seriously beginning to unnerve me.

"Yell at me, hit me, just... say something, please...?" I begged, unable to take it, and not even a second after, he spoke.

"Why would I yell at you? Why would I hit you?" I never... ever expected him to ask me those questions and I snapped my head up, eyes a little wide.

"I just... I... what?" I frowned, and shifted uneasily, "Why wouldn't you? I mean... I just... I just confessed that I... I love you... and you're not even... what's wrong with you!?" I shouted, wanting something to happen, but just not that. Anything, but that!

"I'm not going to yell at you, or hit you, because... I love you too, Reggie." Jake smiled and I looked at him like he was an alien from another planet.

"W-what?" I choked out and he grinned at me, as if he expected that reaction. And for a brief moment, I thought this was all just one big joke, something that he did just to hurt me or make fun of me for... or something. But then... he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you." He said simply.

Almost immediately I wrapped my wings around him and hugged him back, closing my eyes tightly. And the moment would've been perfect... if it weren't for Steve.

"You're welcome, Reggie." He said, still smug, and I opened my eyes, glaring slightly at him. Though I was too happy to really care.

"Shut up, Steve..." I muttered and then smiled when I heard Jake laugh, a sound that I'd never get tired of.

Maybe it's not such a bad thing to be in love with your best friend.


End file.
